


Dazed and Confused

by RavenTao



Category: Code Geass, Durarara!!
Genre: Crack, Lulu just needs to let go sometimes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTao/pseuds/RavenTao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is simply a youtube induced Crack one-shot fic. Just for kicks and giggles, and it was a lot of fun to write. Suzaku and Milly drag Lelouch to a club where he meets Masaomi Kida. Will Masaomi finally win the game called love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dazed and Confused

“Milly, I really don’t-

“Oh shut up Lulu, just relax and have fun! Suzaku said this place is great!”

“And you trust his judgment?!”

“He’s your best friend, you don’t?” I sighed.

“It’s not that I don’t trust him, it’s just some of the places he likes to hang out are just … not to my taste.” I explained to her. I was wearing my normal clothes, much to Milly’s dismay. She had been hoping for something a bit flashier it seemed as I took in her red sequin dress and her up-do. Honestly, this wasn't going to be an awards ceremony or anything.

“Not to your taste huh? Then make it to your taste, I’ll buy you enough drinks that you won’t even remember what your taste is if you don’t at least try to have fun!”

“You’re so pushy.” I grumbled as she took my hand and pulled me from the car. She told the driver that she’d call him when she was ready to go back and then he took off. _“Traitor! Take me with you!”_ I wanted to call after him, but that would make me look ridiculous. Well … How bad could this club really be?

As soon as we walked in I couldn't even hear myself think anymore with how loud the music was. _That bad I guess._ The lights, oh god, I hoped none of these ecstasy junkies were epileptic. I looked around at all the people grinding against each other and nearly had a panic attack right then and there. I was really more of a stay to myself sort of person.

“Lulu! Milly! You made it!” I could pick out Suzaku’s voice anywhere. I narrowed my eyes and leveled a glare on him that he simply brushed off. I hated that he was always able to do that. A side effect of being childhood friends I guess, my glares don’t work on him anymore.

“Is there a way to turn all this racket down Suzaku? I can’t even think straight with all this noise!”

“Stupid, that’s the point. People come here to have fun and enjoy themselves and other people, not to think Lelouch.”

“So it’s an idiot club, got it.” I rolled my eyes. Well, this was a total waste of time.

“Oh lighten up Lulu!” Milly shouted right in my ear as she grabbed me round the neck and hung off me like a rag-doll.

“How old are you again?” I asked, trying to get her off me, but pushing didn't seem to be helping. I could hear Suzaku laughing at us. Of course he’d laugh, he was used to people hanging off him, he was a people person. He was an idiot, the entire club was pretty much just for him and people like him.

“Come on Lelouch, I’ll take you back to the bar, it’s quieter back there. Just promise you won’t stay there the whole night, okay?”

“What makes you think I’m staying here longer than an hour?”

“Because I was your ride and I’m not calling the car back till dawn!” Milly giggled. I gave a huff of irritation as Suzaku wrenched Milly from my shoulders and started to walk me through the throngs of people back to the bar. At least it really was a little quieter back here. Though, I suppose it’d have to be for anyone to order anything.

“Anything you want Lulu, Milly and I will cover you, don’t worry.” He grinned that stupid grin that made everything in the world seem alright and I sighed, ran my hand through my hair, and sat down on one of the stools. I didn't even feel it when my head collided with the bar with a loud thud.

“Please just let dawn get here quick.” I moaned as they ran off to God knew where.

“You too, huh?” I heard a soft voice ask beside me. I twisted my head on the cold metallic looking table and saw a young man, he couldn't be much younger than me, he was probably around 18 or 19 … he might have been 20 … it was hard to tell with his baby face. I nodded, my head still on the table.

“My so-called friends decided that I was a workaholic and decided to drag me here against my will.” He chuckled.

“Masaomi just wanted to have a good time on his day off and didn't want to come alone. I didn't really get a choice in the matter either.” The smile he gave me seemed genuine. I put my hands on the side of the bar and pushed myself up to look a bit more presentable. The son of a major corporation did not slouch at a bar, no matter how much he really _really_ wanted to.

“I’m Lelouch.”

“Mikado. Nice to meet you Lelouch.” he held out his hand to me and I shook it. The rest of the evening went by slowly, we got drinks and began talking about this and that, pretty much anything and everything. He was just 21 that year and his friend, who had drug him here, was 22. He worked in a school as a teacher, Rira Academy in Ikebukuro.

“Must be nice having such an interesting job, I would have gone into teaching had it been an option to me.”

“It’s nice, but some of my students are a bit … uncooperative. Like one of my students, he keeps flirting with me. He doesn't even listen to me when I tell him that we can’t be like that.” He sighed. I laughed a bit.

“That’s nothing, Suzaku works as a security guard for my building, and there’s this other guy, Gino, he’s a huge flirt, he goes around following Suzaku every Tuesday, and all he ever does is just rile him up. It is absolutely hilarious to watch but it makes Suzaku so mad because Gino get’s him all hot and bothered and he can’t do anything about it.”

“Couldn't you just tell Gino to stop? That seems rather cruel.” Mikado laughed.

“Oh, I _could_ but where would be the fun in that? Tuesdays would go back to being absolute rubbish again.” We both laughed and I handed him my drink. “Will you watch that, I need to use the restrooms for a moment. He nodded and downed the rest of his own, waving me off.

“I’ll be here when you get back then.” he smiled.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing after all, I was having quite a good time with Mikado, though, it worried me that I hadn't heard anything from Milly or Suzaku for the past two hours I had been talking to my new friend. I hurriedly finished my business and washed my hands before I tried to make my way back through the crowds to find my seat again. Once there I sat back down and smiled at Mikado as he handed me my drink again.

“That was quick.”

“Well, most of the people here are questionable at best, so I didn't really fancy staying too long lest something happened I didn't really want to be involved with.” He nodded understandingly. Suddenly the only thing I could see was yellow and white.

“Oi! Mikado, aren't you gonna come out and dance at least a little? You've been back here all night!”

“Masaomi, you’re being rude, I was talking to someone.”

“Who were you talking to?” he asked turning around to face me.

“Woah, she’s hot.” he grinned. I made a displeased face.

“Excuse me?” I asked, irritated. It wasn't the first, nor probably the last, time I’d been confused for a women, but that didn't mean that I had to like it.

“Oh, Sorry, it’s just you’re so pretty that I thought you’d must have been an angel. Now that I look closer, my angel doesn't seem to have any boobs, so I guess you really are a man~!” He grinned. I watched carefully as he spun around and plopped down on the stool on the other side of me. “You know Mikado, I didn't think he was your type? Don’t you have Aoba kun?” Mikado groaned.

“Masaomi, We were simply talking. And no. I am not seeing Kuronuma kun, he is 16 and my student, that would be wrong.”

“Ah, so the ebony angel is free game then?” He asked grinning like a fox. I motioned for another drink as I slouched back down on the bar. This was going to be a _long_ night if Mikado’s friend didn't leave. I heard Mikado whisper a “sorry” in my ear as he pushed the drink into my hand after the bartender had finished making it.

“So, what does my angel do for a living~?” the blonde asked, smiling down at me from his seat.

“Office work.” I answered. “I’m in accounting.”

“Oh, so my angel is beautiful and smart then! How great!”

“Stop calling me your angel!”

“Then how about my lovely dark knight?” I groaned. No no no no no. This isn't happening.

“Masaomi, he was forced to come here by his friends, I don’t think he’s really in the mood for your flirting.”

“So I should find his friends and thank them for allowing me to meet my sexy porcelain god~” I could seriously slap this guy right now … if my face wasn't so red that was.

“Lulu? You’re not drunk already are you?” I whipped my head up and turned my glare on Milly.

“Take me home now.”

“Oh good, you aren't about to pass out.” she giggled. “Who are your new friends?”

“Milly, I swear to god, if you don’t take me home right now, I will-

“Don’t get your panties in a twist Lulu, just because you didn't wanna come here doesn't mean that Suza and I are gonna listen to your threats. You have the day off tomorrow, get wasted and get laid! Seriously, the world won’t end if you actually enjoy yourself from time to time.” She giggled, hugged me, and ran back off into the endless sea of people.

“Milly! Get back here!” I shouted after her.

“Well, … She seems nice.” Mikado offered after a second. I let out a breathy chuckle.

“Yeah, she’s nice, nice like the plague.” I muttered. We both laughed at that, his friend only looking at us confused.

“I thought she was nice.” he said once we had calmed down some.

“I’m surprised that you didn't jump her Masaomi.”

“Why would I? Sure, she had huge boobs and was kinda cute, but I have my Lulu~ here.”

“Don’t call me Lulu.”

“That woman that was just over here did.”

“Yeah, well, Milly’s missing a few screws in her head. Only a few people call me that, all because of Milly too, and I’ll be damned if any more start to. My name, is Lelouch Vi Britannia, I am the youngest son of the Britannian Co. Empire.  Now. _Never_ call me Lulu again.” I glared. “Got it?”

“You’re gorgeous when you’re angry.” Masaomi sighed longingly. “I’m Masaomi Kida, Billionaire playboy philanthropist~”

“I wasn't aware I was talking to Batman and/or Ironman.” I deadpanned. I heard Mikado sigh next to me but noticed the bemused smirk that passed his lips at the remark.

“No, Masaomi is the owner of the club.”

“ … This club?” I motioned around us, slightly impressed, of course, I wasn't going to tell the other man that! Though owning a successful club like this at only 22, that really was impressive.

“Yup~! I get to meet all kinds of people this way!” Masaomi flung his arms out as if to indicate to everyone in the club, a big smile spreading across his face. “I even got to meet you my love~” I groaned.

“Please stop with that.”

“Masaomi kun, perhaps you could try just talking normally? I've found that works quite well when trying to hold a conversation with someone.” Mikado smiled. Masaomi simply shook his head, as well as his hand right in Mikado’s face as he smiled.

“Don’t be silly Mikado, I know the perfect way to win him over~!”

“I doubt that.”

“Come along then!” I barely got out a shout of surprise, let alone a cry of protest as I was pulled from my bar stool by the blonde man, my drink left next to Mikado, completely untouched. “Let’s dance!” The beat was spastic and loud, I could feel it pounding in my chest as he pulled us closer. And suddenly, I realized I didn't really mind too much, I felt warm. My head was buzzing quite nicely and my body just, reacted on it’s own as Masaomi pulled my body to his and began to guide us in a very carnal fashion to the fast beat of the song. His hands on my hips and his head at my neck. I didn't have the slightest clue what I was doing and I wasn't quite sure I was enjoying it or not, but it wasn't entirely unpleasant. The feel of another body close to mine, while usually not my preference, wasn't actually too bad. Soon I felt myself relaxing against Masaomi my hands reaching behind me to run my fingers through his hair as I was finally able to let go. I could feel Masaomi pick up the pace, guiding us in another dance as a new song came on. The lights flashed more, and I then noticed that they were synced to the music.

“Having fun angel?” He breathed in my ear, I’m not entirely sure how I could hear him, but at that moment in time, I didn't even care. I hummed my approval as I wove my fingers together behind Kida’s head, pulling him down to my lips for a kiss. I hadn't noticed before that he had been taller than me, though, I wasn't going to complain, there were few that were and it was kind of nice. The kiss was long and sloppy and I was sure that once I came back to my senses I would regret it, but right now, I think I was okay with it. It was anything but sanitary as I felt him lick my lips, and the most natural reaction was to let him in. I’m not sure where the idea came from, but I’m glad it fought it’s way to to forefront of my head at that moment. As I melted into the kiss I noticed just how toned his chest was. He wasn't quite as hard as Suzaku was, but he didn't look like a muscle head so it made sense. But even though he was strong, and usually I hated that type, all muscle and no brain, I couldn't help but to think how nice it was. I started to kiss back gradually, just melting into our own little world, when the whole thing came crashing down around us as I heard Suzaku’s laughter and a wolf whistle that I could only assume was Milly. Quickly I pulled away and straightened myself up again, turning to face Suzaku, my face beet red.

“Can I help you?” I asked, I tried to stay polite, but I was still trying to catch my breath by that point so I highly doubted that this would just be brushed under the proverbial carpet.

“You help me? Nah, I’m good, I think he was “helping” you just fine.” Suzaku snickered. I tried to glare at him but it only made things worse as my face heated up more.

“What do you want Suzaku?” I asked. I would get him back for this, once my head cleared up and I could think straight again that was.

“Nothing, I was just going to go back to see how you were doing when Milly pointed you out. Who knew you could dance like that Lulu!”

“Excuse me, but I think you are harassing my dance partner.” Masaomi smiled as he took my hand in his, it was very warm, and pulled me back to him. “So I’d like you to stop if you wouldn't mind too much.” As I fell back against that comfortable chest and felt his arms wrap around me the only word that came to mind was safe. I felt Safe in Masaomi’s arms. It wasn't that anything else was dangerous, but the only other time I felt safe in someone’s arms, was with Suzaku, and that didn't happen much anymore. Since we had graduated I could count the number of times he had held me like this on one hand, and I wouldn't even need all my fingers either.

“Come on Lulu, I’m just poking fun, go back to dancing with your new boyfriend.” He smiled.

“Wait, Suzaku, he’s not-

“Thank you~” Masaomi grinned as he waved them off.

“What do you mean “thank you”, we’re not … we’re just dancing. That’s it.” Kida shrugged and turned me to face him, still holding my hand.

“Well then, let me make the most of our dance.” And with that, we were back in that little world, dancing the night away and laughing harder than I had laughed in a long time. Milly and Suzaku had been right, this place was great. I might have to make a habit of coming here. I may not be ready to commit to a relationship just yet, but I don’t mind the occasional dance, and if Masaomi was going to be my partner … I might just have to ask for his number next time.


End file.
